


welcome to your g-spot.

by sinfuljiminy



Series: camboy!louis [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuljiminy/pseuds/sinfuljiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I've seen the way you hesitate fucking those toys of yours. You're afraid it'll hurt."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Louis frowned and dropped the belt, turning around but still kneeling on the bed with his legs spread and Zayn could see how hard he was, precome soaking his panties. "I'm not afraid of anything."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Then fuck that dildo like you mean it." </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome to your g-spot.

**Author's Note:**

> yet another camboy fic. im so over myself writing these but fuck its so good idk im just obsessed.

"Show me that pretty ass, princess."

Zayn was on fire and his dick was trembling so hard in his boxers, begging to be touched, but he held himself back; wanted to see how much he could take before finally relieving himself of the pain that was building up in his balls that was now crawling up to the base. He watched Louis, dressed in white lace see through panties and stockings to match turn around, kneeling on the bed and bending over slightly, cheeks showing through the sides of the pantie, too small to cover him completely. He also could see that Louis was dripping, absolutely so fucking wet and it made him shift restlessly in his seat and suck in a short breath, his chest tightening. Louis took it upon himself to grab a belt and it seems like he had this all planned out before they got on camera before he simply reached down to retrieve it, bending it in half then sliding the folded leather straps over his ass until it tucked under his cheeks, moving it side to side while wiggling his hips. "Fuck, you're a tease.."

"Just how you like it, daddy." Louis curved his body to the side to show his face and winked, spreading his legs further and arching his back more so his ass could lift higher into the air. "Wanna see that big dick, please?" He purred and licked his lips. "Wanna imagine you fucking me in my pretty panties."

Zayn nearly moaned, but he wasn't one to make too many sounds unless someone was giving him some damn good head or had an ass so tight his dick suffocated... and he was sure Louis was able to do both, but unfortunately for the both of them, cam sex is all they have going for them. "You wouldn't be able to handle me fucking you, princess."

"Oh no? And how are you so sure?"

"I've seen the way you hesitate fucking those toys of yours. You're afraid it'll hurt."

Louis frowned and dropped the belt, turning around but still kneeling on the bed with his legs spread and Zayn could see how hard he was, precome soaking his panties. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"Then fuck that dildo like you mean it." Zayn demanded, his voice dropping as lust clouded his every sense. "Fuck that dildo until you become undone then keep fucking it until you're nothing but a pathetic mess on top of it because if you think you can do a round with me, princess, well..." He chuckled and stood up, tugging down his boxers to let his cock spring free, wrapping a hand around himself. "You're in for a hell of a ride."

Louis couldn't hold back the soft whimper that fell from him as he fisted the sheets and Zayn knew he got through to the virgin, watching as he scrambled off the bed and returned a few moments later with a big black dildo that could easily resemble Zayn's dick. He shifted the camera down to the floor, pulled down his panties until they rested around his ankles than sat down with his legs spread as far as they possible could on full display for Zayn to see. Louis lubed the dildo up nice and slick, eyes shifting to the camera and teeth worried into his bottom lip before he lined up the toy with his tight hole and pushed inside slightly, wincing and groaning at the rough stretch. Even though he'd been doing shows every night, it had been a little while since he used a dildo, deciding his fingers will suffice and plus, it'll drive his daddies crazy until he decided to bring out the toys again. They all loved to wait in suspense because they know Louis always delivers.

"Nice and slow for me, baby.." Zayn said weakly because his dick is so hard and it almost aches as he slowly strokes and every time he graces the tip, he shivers and grips the arm of the chair tighter. "Wanna see you opening up.."

Louis nodded and it's all he could manage as his eyes shut and his jaw goes slack, pushing the thick toy inside his small toy and his walls clench around it desperately while his thighs tremble and shake and his hips roll upward into the contact. Suddenly, he pushed the dildo inside him a few inches at a time and he cries out, his hole throbbing, weeping, and desiring something so much more than a rubber cock to pleasure him. He wanted so bad to be fucked, to feel the weight of a sweat body holding him down while they split him open and call him a little bitch and covered his mouth to muffle his screams because he's so fucking loud. Zayn would do that for him... he needed Zayn to do that for him.

But for right now, he was doing this for Zayn and he knew his daddy loved it from the way his hand picked up speed, stroking his thick cock faster and the sounds of slapping skin came through his speakers. He pulled the dildo out of his hole and back in, picking up a good rhythm and trying to keep the moaning to a minimum but even he knew that was useless. Once he threw his head back and let the pleasure consume him, all was fair, even when Zayn roughly demanded for him to fuck himself harder in which Louis complied without a second thought. And when the tip of the dildo grazed against a bundle of nerves inside of him, his eyes flew open and he swore up to God, a whole new feeling of pleasure coursing through his veins, pouring into his blood system. It seemed to excite Zayn because he groaned for him to continue and he did, thrusting the dildo inside of him so hard that he slammed against his prostate and he let out the most pathetic boyish cries and he lifted his hips until his ass was so longer on the plush carpet, one hand holding him up, feet firmly on the ground, fucking himself harder with the toy but imagining it was Zayn on top of him, giving it to him so good that he shatters those bundled up nerves, feels as if he's going to burst any minute and...

He does. He comes untouched, ribbons of come decorating his stomach and he saw that he was breathing so hard that the bones of his ribs were showing on either side. He pulled the dildo out of him and dropped it to the ground as his body slumped, too, and he couldn't help the way his cheeks burned up all the way to the tips of his ears and he wanted nothing more than to shut the video off and bury himself until a million blankets because, fuck, that was the most embarrassing yet exhilarating thing he's ever experienced since starting this and he just came by slamming into his prostate for the first time and he's not sure what to do now, what to say.

Zayn, though, he loved it. Every second of it, watching Louis come undone in front of his very eyes and he comes hard in between the time that Louis comes and recovers, dropping back down to the floor. His hand and stomach are coated with white splotches but he collects it onto his finger tips and sucks all of it down until there was no traces left. He watches Louis and consumes his come until he finished and ready to talk. "You alright?"

"No," Louis laughed and barely moved, he didn't know if he could because his legs were still trembling and his face was hot and his arms were sore and weak. "You love pushing me to the edge."

"What kind of daddy would I be if I didn't, princess?"

Louis laughed softly and sat up on his elbows, enough to be able to see Zayn through the screen and he was disappointed that he missed the other man come; that was one of his favorite parts. He bit his lip and let his eyes run over Zayn's immaculate body and those tattoos that he would just love to run his tongue over. "Wish you were here."

"Don't get sentimental."

"I'm not. But it would've been a lot better if you were the one to give me the big O for the first time because you pounded into my g-spot."

Zayn smirked and finally lifted those beautiful eyes towards the camera, an eyebrow arched. "You saying you want me to take your innocence, princess?"

"I'm _saying_ I wanna fuck you.. not just think about fucking you."

"I bet you say that to all the boys."

"Possibly, but you're my first boy.. my first daddy.. why not keep up the tradition?"

Zayn laughed softly and stood to pull his boxers up again, leaning over the camera and, God, did he look even sexier up close. "Think on it, princess. Tonight before you go to sleep, I want you to fuck yourself again just like that, imagine me fucking you, whispering in your ear how tight and beautiful you are, come hard and taste yourself, imagine it's me licking it off your body. Do that for me.. everything else will fall into place on its own if it's meant to be."

Louis nodded and moved to pull his panties up, grabbing his laptop and blowing a kiss to the guy who's been there since the very beginning before ending the call and heading to the bathroom. Whatever it takes, he's _going_ to make sure he gets what he wants and what he wants is Zayn dick inside of him, hot and in the flesh. He'll be patient, though, if only for some time.


End file.
